The Morganville Vampires: Remake Glass Houses
by morganville xox
Summary: Basically the Morganville vampires series but obviously a remake, Instead of Claire its EVE, Enjoy! Edited: Completed
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**The Morganville Vampires: Remake Glass Houses**

 **Hey this is my first story so be nice xD read on…**

BAM! The car had just passed the sign that read: Welcome To Morganville You'll Never Want To Leave. What she didn't know what that she wasn't able to anyway. 5 minutes later, the vehicle had stopped at the gates of TPU (Texas Prairie University). It looked like your ordinary university, nothing more, nothing less. As Eve had hopped out the car, she waved goodbye to her parents who sat in the passenger and driver seat of the car.

She entered the university, everyone was rushing around, scrambling to get to their next lesson. As she saw this she giggled, reminding her of her old school. Exiting her daydream, Eve looked around the school for the Headmasters office. She had an appointment for 2:30 with the headmaster (obviously) Then she realized, " Do I really want to go to lessons every single day in a school, where I could possibly get bullied and hurt? No, I don't think so!"

That was that the appointment was ditched by the one and only Eve. Her eyes looked for a notice board. Finally, she had found one. Next, her legs took her to the notice board. She skimmed it and found a poster it read 3 roommates seeking fourth. The members of the gang so far: Michael, Claire, and Shane. Beware Shane needs a GF he says he doesn't but… whatever! Anyway just ring **(A/N I forgot the number to ring and the number of the house, it in the UK so it's going to be 024 so….)** or ring this number024 700 453 825.

Eve wondered what adventures might occur soon…

 **Thanks for reading whatcha think? Sorry this wasn't long I'll try to make the next chappie longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

_**Chapter 2: Meetings**_

 **Sorry it's been such a LONG time since I last updated this story anyways... :D**

 **Eve's POV:**

On the way to Lot street or whatever the place is called I passed what seems to be a coffee shop called "Common Grounds" such a weird name to call a Cafe ?  
Also how can there be only a **FEW** shops plus I didn t bring many clothes with me so where the hell am I going to shop for some new ones? I will most likely have to go out of town to a mall or something. Damn it's so hot and I haven't even been walking for ages. I think I'm going to stop and sit on a nearby bench and ring this number to see if I can pop by the house and check it out. Oh there is a bench over there. Okay so, great, I can't remember the number to ring. Wait I think I put the poster in my bag. Yeah the number is: 024 700 453 825.

"Hey you reached the glass house"  
"hey err"  
"My names Claire, please try again later, just come to the house, just look for a massive white house with a big garden and gate in the front and you will be here! Michael: Make sure whoever you are bringing to the house is trustworthy, Claire: Whatever Michael, anyway or leave a message after the beep"  
 **BEEP OMFG** seriously the one time I ring someone they are unavailable "Hey erm I was just calling to ask about that spare room you have available but it seems like you are not in so it doesnt matter..."

 ***Ends the call***

I guess I'll just have to go there myself *A few minutes later* I'm pretty sure I'm on Lott Street she said to look for a **HUGE** white house with a garden at the front right? Well it seems that I am looking at a house with the **EXACT** description. She was fricken right it is absolutely **MASSIVE** it looks like something from the olden times. So all I need to do is walk up the path knock on the door and ask can't be hard right? You are social able just think of it as walking up to your friend's house and asking their parents if they could go out or something, yeah definitely NOT hard at all.  
K so the next step is to knock on the door and wait for an answer.

 ***knock knock* *30 seconds later***

Someone opens the hopefully it's Claire cuz she seems nice. A cute girl stands in the doorway.  
"Hey I'm Claire, nice to meet you what can I do for you" Claire says.  
"I was just wondering if I could like I guess 'Audition' for that spare room you have?"  
"oh sure come in and sit down", we walk into the house and what seems to be the living room, " would you like some chili and a can of coke?" "Sure"

Claire walks out of the room and into the kitchen.  
I sit on the couch tbh it's quite comfy. I take in my surroundings and my eyes land man lying on the couch , with his legs sprawled out and his sleepy eyes staring into my soul. He sits up and rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Hey, Morning" "Hiya and it's afternoon not morning so.. Afternoon" " OH, I must of slept in, by the way you are new what's your name, mines Shane?" "Eve," I answer. " Cute name!," he replies.

 **(this is a very awkward situation but imma leave it in)**

 **As I sed at the start sorry for not updating in like FOREVER, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let's see maybe for the next chapter 3-5 reviews and I'll be happy, Because what's the point in creating this story if no one is going to read it right? Yeah anyway CYA x**

 **Jen x**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

Authors Note:

So Guys I Am VERY sorry for not updating this story like i said would. There is only one excuse and that is that i am not really like i would good story base for this fanfiction and im just feeling like this story is going to go nowhere and im not having a good vibe like this story would be good and have loads of lengthy chapters. Ok i am now waffling on to much. Long story Short: I will sadly disband this story. unless someone pops up in my dm's and decides to adopt this story. Another 2 reasons why i am not finishing this story is because i am barely getting ANY reviews on the last two chapters. As I finish this note i will be creating another story in replace of this one Again Sorry xxxx Jen xx 


End file.
